


Part of who she is.

by Thatoneshinybrowncoat



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Underage(depending on where you are)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneshinybrowncoat/pseuds/Thatoneshinybrowncoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, one shot about our favorite psychic and her brother. It isn't glaringly obvious that there's anything romantic between Simon and River, and can be read without those connotations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of who she is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. :)
> 
> I don't own Firefly or any of it's characters, sadly. 
> 
> Enjoy.

River sat on the edge of her namesake, toes dangling in the chill water. The crew of Serenity had docked at a small village on Harvest, Mal had gotten a wave about the possibility of a job here and work had been slow lately, ever since the Alliance increased their patrols two months ago.  
River heard her brother approaching before he spoke. "Hey, Mei-Mei." He said, crouching down next to her. "Everything okay?" River was silent for a few seconds, not looking up from the water. "It moves where it's led, with no chance to deter..." She said in a floaty voice, which made Simon sigh. His sister was having one of those days. "Maybe that's how it's supposed to be." He said with a small shrug. "Maybe the water wants to follow its path."   
River looked up at him with her trade mark are you serious? look and stood. "It's just water, Simon." She said, sounding a lot more there than she had when she had first spoken. "Water can't think." With that she turned and walked back towards the crowded market, Simon following her, with a bemused look on his face.   
Sometimes it was hard to know what sort of mood his sister was in, or if she was more likely to hug someone than attack them, but that was part of who she was and Simon loved her, for all her strangeness.


End file.
